Painful
by Syuren
Summary: How painful is it, to be a country following orders from your government? Russia doesn't want to loose his sister.


_**The Author:**__ Hi, everyone! Thanks for your coming. This little thing is my feelings about the whole political muddle in Ukraine. How Russia feels about it. I am not stating who's wrong and who's right. I don't hate anyone, I don't blame anyone. I really dislike when the politicians became such pain in the ass. The World is stupid (c) China xD  
But I want to show how it is painful for a country to have such arguments with neighbors. Especially when it's one of your family.  
__**Disclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya. Time period is ours.  
Hope you'll enjoy. _

**Painful**

Why it's so painful to be a personalization of a country? You're not just a symbol, no. You are an incontestable proof that this country, this government and these people exist and stand on one ground. One territory they call their native land. It's a great honor and great responsibility. As a country that Russia is, he, like every other personalization in the world, depends on how his nation, his people feel. How the politics goes. What partnership is formed with others. Economic, culture, medicine, military – all that prosperity includes, Russia depends on that. And that's how the country's meaning of existence goes. That's what he knew from the very beginning and that's what he knew would never change. But at times like THIS Russia wonders why? Why being a country you cannot really help your people? Why he must do what the government tells him to? Which now means he must do nothing.  
"Nothing, da?" – whispered Russia, covering half of his face with gray scarf. If it was winter his words would leave in a puff of steam in cold air, which just added a little more drama to the situation. But it was nearly May, the weather a bit warm and there is a withered grass covering the fields to decorate the scenery. Heavy clouds were travelling freely across the sky, sometimes shadowing the sun. Russia was standing at the borderline facing the territory of Ukraine. Velvet eyes desperately starring at the horizon. He hasn't seen his sister since last year, before it all started.  
The events in Maidan shocked Russia to the core, when he first heard about them. People fighting against their president, economic in terrible state, innocent citizens are dying. Then came Bandera followers and began to spread the chaos. People are dying just because they are Russian. Sure thing Crimea wanted to prevent the massive destruction of their people, so they joined Russia. But how delighted this news was, it did little to change the situation for the better.  
Politics. All because of it.  
Because of political arguments The Soviet Union collapsed. There were no words to describe the agony and tearing pain of the country. Then he became Russia.  
A gloved hand reached to the aching chest. At times like this, feelings of a personalization mean nothing. It doesn't matter that armed soldiers go against unarmed citizens for the crap that their government told them. It doesn't matter that families lose their beloved for noting. It doesn't matter that sister was forced to go against brother. The Europe can't really help, America won't let them. And he was told not to interfere; otherwise Russia would be announced as an invader of defenseless Ukraine. It's all like a big misunderstanding.  
Fingers clenched tighter to the cloth of coat. Hopeless. He felt so hopeless for not being able to help his people out there. He felt so heartbroken for letting this conflict went so far. He wanted to see his sister, to ask her if she is alright, to know that she doesn't hate him, that she won't leave him just because her "boss" told her so. He wanted to help, to stop this senseless war. But in reality Russia could only went to meetings to hear how politicians trying to "ease the situation".  
At times like this, when the country had a window in the schedule, he came to this border and just stared, wishing for a miracle to end this riot, this pain.  
Strong cold wind blew, making the man squint his watery eyes for a few moments. How long have he been there? Just standing, not being able to cross the line. He was left alone, again, like he was contagious. The whole world held its breath, watching the development of the situation. Watching his every movement. It made him sick to his stomach. Don't they understand what IS really happening right now? Why they allow this to happen?  
Russia smirked, straightening his back. Of course he knows why. Everyone knows why. But they forgot about human feelings in the pursuit of power.  
He was so tired. A disgusting feeling that you'll never became numb because of it. Too numb to feel anything.  
"Vanya!"  
Russia visibly flinched and raised his eyes to the horizon. There he could see a familiar figure running towards him. One moment and he could hear a soft bouncing, which he would never mistake for anything else. And a small smile appeared on the man's lips, like a small hope that everything will be alright.

_**The Author again: **__I wanted to end on the positive note. Here are no particular pairings, but we don't need them right now. Thank you for your attention. If you want to review or leave a comment, please do. My pleasure to answer.  
Let's hope for the better! _


End file.
